Opal Cowan
Opal is the protagonist of the Glass series of books. She is the younger sister of Mara. Her other sister, Tula dies at the hands of Ferde, a Soulstealer. Opal works in her glass factory with the rest of her family. She has the ability to draw magic and capture it in her glass animals; only magicians can see the captured magic and the magic allows the animals to be used as communication devices by magicians who have the ability to share thoughts. Early Life Opal is the daughter of a glassmaker Jaymes and his wife Vyncenza. She has an older sister, Mara, another sister, Tula, as well as a younger brother, Ahir. She grew up around their family's glassmaking factory. She claims to have been in the factory more than inside the house and says this is the reason she dislikes the cold. When Tula and Opal were young, they would sneak into their father's lab; when they were caught the punishment was to clean it for a season. Magic Study When Tula was recovered after her initial abduction by Ferde, Opal aided Yelena in trying to find her sister's soul and heal her. Soon after Opal was taken by Alea, a Daviian who wanted to get revenge on Yelena for her brother Mogkan's death. At the time, everyone thought Ferde had taken her. Opal was forced to prick Yelena with Curare and was then allowed to escape. It was later revealed in Storm Glass that during this time she was tortured with pressure points by Devlen. Fire Study Opal plays a crucial role in helping to take souls of the Warpers from the Fire World and trap them into glass. Storm Glass After the Master Magicians realize that Opal could access the power source, Opal is allowed to join the Magician's Keep. However, as the years pass, people began to believe that trapping magic in glass is her only power. A fellow student, Pazia, even takes to calling her the One-Trick Wonder. After four years, Opal is assigned her first mission. She must try to figure out why the Stormdancers' glass orbs are breaking. During this mission she meets the Stormdancer Kade, and realizes that his sister's soul is trapped within a glass orb. This book is also when Opal encounters Devlen as he pursues her in the hope that it will aid him in freeing his teacher and fellow practitioner of blood magic, the Warper Gede, who is trapped within one of Opal's glass animals. Sea Glass "I can learn to be ruthless. After all, you taught me well." (Opal to Devlen) Spy Glass Opal realizes that a vial of her blood that was stolen still exists. She then tries to track it down with Valek's training, as well as Nic, Eve, Janco and Ari's help she finds where her blood was but she isn't the only one who is after the blood. She is then kidnapped by Finn/Galen who fakes her death. He injects her with her blood to restore her magic and with his blood to forge a connection between them so she would have to obey him. He takes her to the Bloodrose clan. The leader of the clan plans to marry her and impregnate her. On the night of the wedding Galen kills the leader and takes control of the clan. Devlen is also in the clan and has been tattoed with blood to return his magic. When Heli from the Stormdance clan comes to the Bloodrose clan to see if there is trouble she gets captured and Opal is ordered to drain her magic. Opal instead drains Devlen's magic and gives Heli and chance to escape. Opal has to tell Galen where Heli is hiding but first she warns Kade telepathically so he can get Heli to safety. The members of the clan stage a revolt and Opal drains both herself and Galen of magic restoring her immunity. She then slices Galen's throat calling it justice. Eventually Opal and Devlen go to her parent's house and tell them that she and Devlen have gotten married and that they are planning to adopt two siblings, Reema and Teegan, who were formerly of the Bloodrose clan. Romantic Relationships *'Kade' - Opal meets him on her first official mission for the Magician's Keep. He rescues her when she falls into the ocean. After mutual assistance on both parts in protecting Citia, the two fall for each other and begin a serious relationship by the end of Storm Glass. *'Devlen' - The first time Opal meets him is in Magic Study when he assists Alea Daviian in torturing her. He later attacks her and Zitora though he fails in his mission. Then he uses magic to disguise himself in order to kidnap Opal. In the second book he has switched bodies with Ulrick and has succeeded in seducing Opal. Over time he becomes a better person due to the lack of addiction from his blood magic and Opal's influence. He falls in love with Opal and when he gets his own body back and is sent to prison, he becomes her Story Weaver and assists her in working through her problems. Despite the fact that he had previously tortured her she falls in love with him. He saves Opal when Ulrick is trying to kill her. *'Ulrick' - Met Opal when she was trying to figure out who made a certain vase that called to her magic. She found it interesting that he could hear sound coming from his glass creations and that when he and another person were touching the works they could feel their emotions echoed back to themselves. Opal never became truly interested in Ulrick until his body was possessed by Devlen. Ulrick became jealous of people with magic and when he switches bodies with Devlen he becomes addicted to blood magic. Eventually he tries to kill Opal and Zitora. Category:Cowan